I Love You, Pretty Girl
by othdolphins
Summary: Chapter 12! COMPLETE.BRUCAS.Instead Lucas tells Brooke his feeling the night where they are at Tric and Jimmy Eat World is playing. How will she react? Will she be with him before she leaves or not? READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

_Ok. So this story starts in the end of season two. Brooke and Lucas are both at Tric and listening to Jimmy Eat World. That is pretty much all you need to know._

_Jess_

_xox_

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...wish I could own Chad though..lol

RATING: T(not really for this chapter but for others yes)

**Chapter 1**

_Flashback_

'It's ok that you're into Peyton .I've been avoiding it the whole trip after I found the things in you're closet. And its fine.' Brooke said with an unsure but confident smile. The truth was she was disappointed that he still loved her. It seemed like Peyton was getting all the guys. First Nathan, than Lucas, than Jake and than Lucas again. It wasn't fair. The only boy that she was after had to have a crush on her best friend. Heck, she already had Jake, even though he was leaving in a few days, but she could always go back to Nathan? His marriage with Haley practically has already completely fallen apart unless she came to his door before he came back but it would still be hard to patch things up.

Lucas didn't respond. Not because she was right, but because she was wrong and it just shocked him that that is why she thought he had a crush on Peyton. What disappointed or shocked him the most was that she was actually okay with it. It's like if she didn't care that he had a crush on someone else, which pretty much ruined all of his chances of her taking in liking with him.

_End of Flashback_

They were at Tric listening to Jimmy Eat World and **(AN: One of my favorite bands. LOL)** Brooke turned around and had given him a small but comforting smile. He had to tell her. He was scared, yes but that was better than wondering what could have been, right? He's mind went from tell her to she doesn't feel the same way. If he told her, than he would get his answer. She was leaving in a few days to California and now was he chance.

'Brooke, can you come with me?' He whispered in her ear, causing shivers to go down her back. Who knew he still had that affect on her?

Brooke followed him. She had no idea where he was bringing her until they found themselves outside the club**(AN: by the back door since Peyton was at the front door crying)** and could faintly here the music.

'So what is it?'

'Brooke…I…love you.'

'What?' Brooke found herself saying. "This has to be a dream!" she thought. Brooke pinched herself.

'What are you doing?' Lucas said letting a nervous laugh out.

'Um… Nothing.' She really had no idea what to say to him. She had so many questions. She found herself going through the last day's events and tried to see if it was obvious that he loved HER. Was she just blind or was he just a very good actor? Did she love him back? Wait…

'But aren't you into Peyton? If you're going to pull another triangle thingy please don't include me.'

'No, I don't like Peyton. I love you.' Her response made him laugh but that wasn't what he really wanted her to say after he told her he loved her.

'Then why did you have Peyton's stuff?'

'I had those things because I keep everything from my past girlfriends except for you, because it better for me to think that I never had a chance with you or that I never messed up as bad as I did, even if I did. It just hurts too much. I wanted to start a new relationship with you and when we decided to be friends I thought it was better to think that I never had you as a girlfriend. I want you as my girlfriend for the present and the future.'

'I don't know what to say. I love you, I do.'

'But…'

'But…'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Previously_

'I don't know what to say. I love you, I do…'

'But…'

………

'But I don't know if I ready for this. I just got over what happened to us not too long ago and I don't know if I can risk getting hurt like that again.'

'I am truly sorry for what I did…'

'I know you are. It just that what if you do it again or if I do that to you? Don't say that is never going to happen because you can't predict the future.'

'I don't want to hurt you again. You got to trust me, I won't hurt you again. As long as we love each other than everything will be okay.'

'As long as we love each other? Look at Nathan and Haley. They love each other but are they together now?'

Lucas stayed speechless and Brooke was trying to read him but couldn't.

'Just let me think okay? I'll see you later.'

'Brooke…' But it was too late she was already back into the club. She really didn't want to go where there was a crowd of people but this was still her job to host the party since she is student council president. Lucas on the other hand went straight home. Questions where all he could get in his mind. He never seemed to have the answer for any of them though. Was she right? Did she reject him? Why did she reject him if she did truly love him? Lucas decided to push all of those questions aside and decided to head to the River Court. The only true place where he could think. Everyone was probably still at Tric so nobody was going to be there.

Lucas arrived and to his surprise he saw a figure on the bench. They were crying. Lucas came closer and recognized the person immediately. He decided that he should leave them alone and started to walk away but he was too late the person had already raised their head. There was no walking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Lucas...is that you?'

'Yah.'

They stayed silent like that for about five minutes. Neither willing to speak up. Until Lucas couldn't stand it anymore.

'Look Brooke…I know you need some time to think. But why are you crying? I hate to see you cry.'

'Why am I crying?' Brooke stopped there because the tears wouldn't stop falling. She took a deep breath and continued. 'I'm crying because I am leaving in what four days? And you tell me this now. I don't even know if I'll be back next school year. I love you, but if I am only going to have you for four days then I rather never have you even if it's just for four days because it is going to be easier to lose you that way.'

'Brooke…' Lucas himself had tears in his eyes and he knew she was right but he just had to make this work. He just had to. 'Brooke let's enjoy these four more days and then we'll see what happens. We can always call each other and write. I'll even come and visit you. Just please give US a chance.'

Brooke again didn't know what to say. Lucas always had a way to make her speechless and there it was again. She stayed silent for too long because someone who seemed to be hiding came out and said a faint 'Hi' but Lucas and Brooke knew right away who it was.

'Haley…What are you doing here?'

Both girls were crying nonstop by now. Lucas didn't know what to do so he called the only person he could think of.

'Hey Nate. I think you should come down by the river court.'

'Um...ok. See you in ten.'

Ten minutes after Nathan arrived and saw the sight in front of him. He understood why Lucas called him but he really didn't want to deal with these things right now.

'How about you take Haley and I'll take Brooke. That why they can confide to the people that they don't have problems or issues with and then we can report to each other.' This plan wasn't really the best but Nathan really didn't want to deal with Haley right now. He was still trying to believe that she was here.

Lucas toke Haley by the arm and went on the bench and sat with her, while Nathan took Brooke and sat her in his car so that they could talk.

'Haley…shhh.' Lucas said trying to comfort his best friend. He knew why she was crying, so he didn't bother asking her.

'Brooke…it's okay. What happened?' Nathan at this point was very confused not only did he's wife come back but Brooke was crying her heart out for reasons he did not know.

'Brooke you got to tell me.'

'Fine' Brooke told him the whole story and understood why she was crying. Why did Lucas always choose the wrong times to tell her how he felt? Nathan knew he loved her, he known that for about two months now but he chose four days before she left to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, thanks so much for all the reviews! I am really sorry it took a long time to Update,I've been lazy, lol. Sorry. Hope this and the other chapter I'm adding with help you forgive me! Love you all, Jess, xox_

**Chapter 4**

The guys stayed with the girls for another half-an-hour. Finally they signaled each other and they both met up in another corner to tell what was going on. Brooke was already asleep and Haley was also.

'Man, why did you tell her now that you love her. Four days before she leaves? Is this your plan of hurting her again?' After every word Nathan said he's voice raised. He hated to see Brooke or any girl part of his life cry. Brooke cried herself to sleep and knew that that wasn't going to stop anytime soon unless Lucas and Brooke resolved the situation. With Lucas and Brooke it was never going to be resolved fast.

'Why don't you go talk to Haley then if you know so much about love?' With that Nathan stormed off. Lucas knew he crossed a line but how dare Nathan think that Lucas would hurt Brooke again.

Nathan drove Brooke to his house, knowing that she lived with Lucas; she probably didn't really want to see him. He took the asleep Brooke in his arms and laid her down on her bed. Brooke eyes shuttered open. 'Nate…' Nathan turned around and was surprised to see that she would still have the energy to talk.

'Yah.'

'Thanks.'

'No problem.'

Brooke saw him turned around but she really didn't want to stay alone tonight. She asked him to stay and he said yes.

'Haley you can stay in the guest room if you want.'

'Ok…thanks Luke.'

'No problem. Good Night.'

Lucas changed into his pj's and knew what he was going to do tomorrow morning. He needed to see her and explain and try to figure things out. Already that things weren't messed up enough his mom was leaving; Peyton was heartbroken along with her four friends. All over love.

Next morning Lucas woke up early and went straight to Nathan's house seeing that she hadn't come to her room last night, he thought he should try there. Dan let him in and Lucas went to the guest room. He opened the door and was completely shocked and disappointed in what he found inside the room. Brooke and Nathan were in the same bed.

'WHAT THE FUCK?'

Lucas' scream immediately woke up Nathan and Brooke. He ran out the room and went back to his house. He checked if Haley was asleep and then went straight back to his room. He cried himself to sleep hoping that all of this was just a dream.

Brooke knew what Lucas thought happen but it wasn't that, it wasn't that at all. Nathan pissed off because he already had enough issues decided to go over to Lucas' house and explain everything. Hopefully at the same time he could resolve some things with Haley.

Brooke hoped that Nathan could explain everything so that she could talk to him. After all of these events taking all of her energy, she went back to sleep.

Nathan finally arrived at Lucas' house. He barged into Lucas room and found him crying. **(AN: Seems very unrealistic that a guy is crying but it's Lucas we've seen him cry already. LOL) **Nathan went to sit beside him.

'Go back to Brooke Nathan.'

'No.'

'Why? I mean you seem to care a lot more about her than me or Haley.'

'Look. What you saw was innocent. She was tired and didn't want to be alone. She asked me to stay and so I stayed next to her, nothing happened. I would never do that to you.'

'So you guys didn't…'

'No we didn't. Now go find her she must still be there, while I go see Haley.'

'Ok…Good luck with Haley.'

'Good luck with Brooke.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nathan went into the guest room, guessing that was where Haley would be. He opened the door and found her sleeping. He decided that she must really be tired so he just went into the living room and watch TV until she would wake up.

Lucas finally arrived at the Scott's residence in the amount of time that seemed like forever, even if he was going over the speed limit. He opened the door to the guest room and found her back towards him. He went over to the other side and found her sleeping. He couldn't wait until she woke up to tell her everything that he had on his mind so he pushed her hair back and stroke her cheek, hoping that that would wake her up. She fluttered her eyes open and saw the only man she truly loved. She had to admit though she was scared. She was scared that this was just a dream since an hour ago he was yelling at her and she was scared that if this wasn't a dream, than what would happen?

'Hey.' She said half-asleep.

'Hey.' Instinctively his hand would be gone from her cheek since she was awake but it's like if he brain told him to do one thing but his heart told him the opposite. Surprisingly she didn't push his hand away. She was glad to be with him. She moved her hand up to his hand and intertwined it with his hand. Brooke moved over so the Lucas could come in bed next to her. He gladly hopped on and wrapped his arm protectively around her and she buried her face into his chest. They stayed into the position feeling comfortable for about an hour, until all of those questions and things that they needed to sort out came back to them.

'Look I've been thinking a lot about this…'

'Me too. And I want to say that I am sorry for telling you this four days before you leave and that I am sorry for what happened with Peyton before…'Lucas said but was cutoff by Brooke silencing him by placing a single finger on his lips.

'Shhhh. It's okay.'

'No it's not. I'm really sorry'

'I know you are. Now lets make the best of these next few days and then we can figure it out ok?'

'OK.'

'Come here.' Brooke put her hand behind his head. She closed the space in between them and they were in complete make-out mode. Hands going everywhere and tongues roaming into each other's mouths. Finally Lucas pulled away knowing that they couldn't really do this now since they were still in Dan's house. Anyways today was the day Karen was leaving to New Zealand to go and meet up with Andy.

'Anyways I am going to go and say bye to my mom.'

'Ok.' Brooke said disappointed. She tried to hide it but she couldn't really hide anything from Lucas, he knew her too well.

'Do you want to come?'

'Yah. That would be nice. She is kind of like the mother I never had you known.'

'Would that mean I was just making out with my sister?' Lucas teased.

'Shut up!' Brooke said after playfully slapping him on the arm. They got up and both left, hand in hand.

Haley walked into the kitchen but stopped when she passed the living room. There in the living room was he beloved husband that she left just a few months ago for a stupid music tour, destroying their marriage.

'Hi.'

'Hey. I didn't want to wake you.'

'Thanks.'

Nathan simply nodded as Haley made her way to the couch across him. They stayed in awkward silence both wondering if they could ever fix what happened. Haley knew that Nathan was a bit pissed off at her. He had a right to be too, but what about her. Wasn't she allowed to go and chase her dreams?

'Look Nate. I know you're probably still mad at me. I can't change what happened in the past, but can we just start over again and just forget what happened. We're both hurt and I just want to forget and live the present. I can't say I am sorry for chasing my dreams of being a singer but I am truly sorry that it had to hurt you like it did.'

'Haley, I know you are sorry that I got hurt in the process and to tell you the truth I can't function without you until now. You made me stronger Hales, by going. I am not sure I can forget what happen, because that is still a big part of my heart. We can start new, but that doesn't mean I forgive you already. We are going to have to work extremely hard to repair the huge hole in our hearts.'

'I'm willing to work at it. I love you Nate.'

'Me too, but that just makes it hurt more. Come here.' Haley was in tears, but not of sadness but because they were willing to give each other another chance. She was sure she lost him. Nathan pulled his wife into his arms for a hug they've never had in such a long time. It felt good to have each other again in each others arms. They were still feeling pain in their hearts but for the afternoon they erased them all from their minds and watched TV.

Lucas and Brooke arrived at their house, in a way, and found Haley and Nathan asleep on the couch. They looked so cute together that they didn't even bother waking them up. They found Karen in the kitchen adding final things in her bag that was in the kitchen table.

'I am really glad that Haley is back home, but I never knew this was going to be her house too.'

'Sorry mom. Long story trust me.'

'Oh Hey Brooke didn't notice you there.'

'Hey. I heard that you were leaving so I thought I would say bye. Anyways I still live here for now.' Brooke's smile fell rapidly thinking about everything she was going to be leaving behind.

"HONK" "HONK"

'I guess that's my cue. Now Brooke even if you're leaving in a few days, I'm going to need you to take care of him.'

'Mom…'

'Don't give me that speech _"Oh I'm a big boy now!" _I know you can handle being by yourself but Deb is still going to stop by sometimes. I told you all the details for everything else so I now must go.'

Brooke was laughing at all of this until she realized that she may never see the mother she never had again. Brooke and Karen were in tears by now. She gave the kids a last few tight hugs. Lucas laughed at this sight, but he was still very sad, he lost the two girls he truly loved in a matter of days. Oh course Karen would come back and he still had Haley here. Brooke was the one that mattered the most to him. They were meant for each other, but he only had three days to prove it to her. Lucas was snapped out of these thoughts when Brooke finished wiping her fresh tears.

'So I was thinking of something we might be able to do.' Brooke said seeing that Nathan and Haley were busy sleeping and Peyton was busy getting over Jake.

'Like what…'

'Maybe something like this.' Brooke said with a flirtiest smile on and came slowly close to him until there was no space left. The kiss started small and then became harder and harder. Brooke pulled away and had to smirk on that was never good.

'What is it?'

'Well I was thinking, maybe we could so this you know somewhere in a hot tub. Maybe?' Brooke said grabbing his hand and walking out.

'The things you make me do for you.'


	6. Chapter 6

_SO sorry! I should be kicked off the planet ! I know.Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!I'm terribly sorry, so here are three chapter and Enjoy!_

_Love you all!_

_Jess_

_xox_

**Chapter 6 **

The dreaded day that both Lucas and Brooke feared had finally arrived. Brooke was going to leave tonight at 7pm and that would be the last of Brooke that Lucas would see unless she came back for school but that was still three months away.

Lucas and Brooke were cuddling on the couch. They both put on fake smiles trying to enjoy the time that was left.

'Lucas…' Brooke hesitated. 'Is this going to work?'

'I really don't know for once in my life Pretty Girl.' Brooke was crying and sobbing. Lucas himself wanted to cry but he had to be strong for Brooke. He rubbed her back in comforting circles and they sat there for the rest of the morning in complete silence.

'Are you hungry?' Lucas asked Brooke.

'Not really.'

'So I was thinking about what we could do for the summer.'

'Okay. What?'

'Well we could start by writing or calling each other. And when my mom comes back and if there is time in between her coming back and you coming back then I was going to come and visit you.'

'What about if I don't come back?'

'I haven't figured that one out yet.' Brooke nodded softly. 'How about we just go as if you are coming back soon and if not then we can figure it out when you know for sure.'

'Thank You.'

'For what?'

'For giving us a chance and willing to make this work even if I may not see you again…' Brooke couldn't finish. Just thinking of her leaving broke her heart into a million pieces. Again Lucas was there comforting her and rubbed her back and stroked her hair. Finally she stopped crying and she stood up.

'Come on boyfriend. We are going to hang out with P. Sawyer. She needs us. Anyway those love birds (referring to Nathan and Haley) aren't going to comfort her.'

'Ok. I like it when you call me boyfriend.'

'I like calling you that too.' She gave him a small kiss and they headed out the door, over to Peyton's house.

They arrived at Peyton's place ten minutes later. Like everyone else in Tree Hill, they just went in without knocking. They found Peyton on her bed drawing, but had plenty of Kleenexes on her bed.

'Peyton…' Brooke said picking up the garbage. Peyton didn't even look up.

Brooke put her finger under Peyton's chin and lifted it up so that Peyton would be looking into her eyes. 'Peyton. You have to be strong. For me and for everyone else. He is going to be back. Anyways what are you drawing?'

_Flashback_

'I have to go.'

'What? No don't. Stay here.'

'Nikki found Jenny.'

'What do you mean?'

'She has her Peyton.'

'What? How?' At that moment Peyton felt her heart drop. Not only for her, for Jake too.

'I don't know...I don't...I have to go. I have to find her.'

'I'll go with you.'

'No you can't.'

'But---'

'Peyton…You can't' She was losing the one man she truly loved.

_End of Flashback_

Peyton was drawing Jake saying 'No. You can't'.

'So that's why you not totally into doing other stuff.' Brooke sighed. 'Peyton…I know you may not like me for saying this but I knew you loved him but you can't let that bring you down. We need you Peyton. I'm the one leaving today and I have to take care of you. You're suppose to take care of me, that's what you've always done.'

Peyton nodded. 'You want to get out of here B. Davis?'

'Yah. Where do you want to go?'

'How about you, me and Luke go over to Tric to talk and have fun. Invite Nathan and Haley also. It will be kind of like a party for you leaving except less hectic.'

'Ok. Luke can you go get Nathan and Haley? We'll meet you there.'

'Yah sure.' Luke gave a small peck to Brooke and kissed Peyton on the forehead. 'You take care of yourself now.' Peyton smiled and Lucas went out the door over to his house.

'So I see that you and Luke have finally figured it out?'

'Yah. Wait what do you mean by finally?'

'It's been obvious for months that he liked you and that you still had feelings for him.'

Brooke smiled. 'Hoes over Bros?'

'Stud over Buds.'

_A/Nl: READ AND REVIEW_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Brooke and Peyton arrived at Tric and a bit after Lucas arrived with Nathan and Haley that were still trying to wake up. Lucas woke them up and both had embarrassed faces as they woke up and realized in what position there were in. They told each other that it didn't mean anything since they are just restarting, in a way, but to both of them it meant something.

'Ok. So I got all of the music set up and there are drinks behind the bar and food. They all talked for about two hours but after two hours it was only 4. Since they were all talked out they decided to invite more people. Karen, Bevin, the gang from the river court and Mouth. The party went on until it was 6:30 and everyone said goodbye to Brooke. Brooke and Lucas left at 6:45 and headed to his house since that was where the cab was getting her and where the suitcases were. The whole car ride was silence. They held hands but said nothing. Finally for what seemed like a long and painful ride they arrived at Lucas' house. They had five minutes to say bye and then it would be in three months, if she did come back.

'My cab is coming in five minutes…' Brooke said quietly.

'Come here.' Lucas embraced her into a hug. 'I love you. Don't forget that.'

'I love...you too.' Brooke said in between sobs. She looked up into his piercing blue eyes but could only see sadness. She moved her head towards him and pulled him into a kiss. It was probably the longest kiss they ever had. They pulled away and they both had tears in there eyes.

**"HONK" "HONK"**

'I got to go. Lucas.' Brooke was on full crying mode now.

'Call me or I'll call you. And take this.' He gave her his grey hoody from Keith's body shop and took her into another hug and a small kiss. They both went out the door, Lucas carrying her suitcases and putting them in the trunk. Brooke got into the car and said bye for the last time. Lucas stared at her cab, until it was gone. He went back inside his house and felt like his world was falling apart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

For the first few days Lucas stayed in his room the whole day waiting for Brooke to call. He would be brooding the rest of the time and would occasionally throw his basketball on to his wall. After a week of her not calling he got a letter in the mail.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I sorry I haven't wrote or called sooner. If I would have had called you it would have had been too hard for me to talk to you without bursting in tears. I want you to know that I still want to be with you but it is just too hard for me to hear your voice and not be able to be in your arms and kiss you. I miss you a lot and California is so not Tree Hill. Much quieter but in a way louder. There is less drama, lol, but it's louder since there is like a party every night and don't worry I don't drink at these parties. I am going to write to you as much as possible and I am trying to discuss if I can go back over to Tree Hill. My parents still haven't given me an answer and I am waiting impatiently. The minute I find out I will tell you or write to you. Lucas, you need to know that I have faith in this relationship and I am willing to work hard to make it work if you are too. Write back and tell me everything that is happening in Tree Hill. Tell everyone I miss them and that I love them. I love you Broody! Don't ever forget that._

_Yours Forever,_

_Brooke_

_xox_

Lucas read the latter over at least twenty times if not more. He was able to see tear stains on the paper and soon his were getting mixed with hers. He was going to write back so he got out a paper and pen and started writing.

_Dear Brooke,_

_I want you to know that I forgive you and I am willing to work this as much as you. I can't lose you again. Not again. It's okay if you don't call me and we write to each other because frankly I think it would be hard for me too to talk to you without being in your arms and wanting to kiss you. I talked to my mom and she said that her and Andy broke up so she will be back soon, which means that I will be able to come and visit you. I missed you Pretty Girl. I love you Cheery!_

_Yours Forever,_

_Lucas_

_xox_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews. I'll try and update more often._

-Jess

xox

**Chapter 9**

One month into the summer….

'Surprised she yelled as she open the door to Lucas' room. Lucas looked up and smile.

'Hey. How was it over there?' He asked as he got off the bed and hugged her. She didn't move not wanting to answer, instead tears formed in her eyes. Lucas hugged her again.

'Shh…It's okay.' He said rubbing her back.

'He…broke up with me….' She said crying some more.

"It's ok, ma. His lose right?' He said as Karen nodded. She wiped away her tears and smiled weakly.

'So what happened while I was gone? Have you heard from Brooke?'

'Well Dan got in a fire at the dealership, almost died and Jake left because Nikki has Jenny and Nathan is gone to High flyers and...'

'He must be devastated. How is Peyton taking it? How is Haley taking it seeing that Nathan's gone?'

'Not too well for the both of them. But Haley and Nathan are going to work it out.'

'Ok.'

Karen smiled sadly and was about to grab her suitcases when Lucas insisted. They walked down the hallway to her bedroom talking about Dan and his condition after the fire.

'OMG. I got this great idea. How about Peyton and Haley come over tonight and we can all have some fun.

'Um…' Lucas scratched his head. 'I was kind of thinking of getting on a plane tonight to go and see Brooke, if that's okay with you? Anyways me with all of you girls may be weird.'

Karen laughed. 'Ok. Go get her.'

'I'm sorry mom. I know you just came back but I just promised myself…'

'It's ok Luke. Go get her.'

'Thanks mom. I'm going to go pack. I don't know how long I am going to be there for.'

'Ok.'

'By the way, Haley's and Peyton's number are all on the fridge with everyone else's.' With that they both went to take care of things for tonight.

'Haley, Peyton, I'm so glad you guys could come.'

'HI. Thanks for the invite.' Peyton said as she entered behind Haley. She closed the door but it stopped mid-way since Lucas was coming in too.

'Woah.' Lucas said.

They all laughed as Lucas was rubbing the spot on his head that the door hit.

'Sorry Luke.' Peyton said in between her laughs.

'It's okay.' Lucas turned to his mother. 'My suitcase is in the car. Bye' He said as he embraced her into a hug.

Both Haley and Peyton gave each other a look.

'Where you going?'

'California.' That was all he simply had to say. Everyone around him saw how much he missed her everyday. Haley hugged him and whispered 'Go get her.' Lucas smiled and they pulled away. Peyton gave him a hug and told him to say hi from Peyton and to also say 'Hoes over Bros'. Lucas looked at her confused but Peyton simply said 'She'll understand, trust me.'

'Bye.' He said as he waved to the girls.

'Bye.' They all said. Once he was out the door, Karen said 'Let the fun begin!' and they all laughed.

_Later_

Lucas had been on the plane for a while now. It was good for him because he was able to escape Tree Hill's drama for a while and do what he is best known for, brooding. He thought about everything from Nathan to Brooke to HCM. He hadn't taken his pills in a while now and couldn't start now since he had no job to pay for them. So this was his situation; if he doesn't take his pills he loses everything around him, Brooke, his mom, Haley, Nathan, even basketball. If he takes his pills he only loses Basketball. The only thing was that basketball is his life. What life would he want to give up?

Finally the plane landed and he got his luggage and took a taxi. He got a letter from his bag and read the address written on it. '1829 Martion Street.' The taxi driver nodded and he arrived to a big house. He paid the taxi driver and got out.

He headed to the door and rang the doorbell. Right away he was greeted by who he assumed to be Brooke's mom.

'Hi, how can I help you?'

'Hi, I came to see Brooke, Brooke Davis?'

'Ok, she is in her room. Who are you?'

'Lucas, I don't know if you heard…'

'Oh well welcome Lucas. Brooke has told us so much about you. You live in Tree Hill right?'

'Yes, yes I do.'

'Ok, well you can go up in her room, it is to the left and her door is red for some odd reason. She requested it to be red.' She laughed and left. Lucas smiled. "That is so Brooke." He thought. He was so excited to see her, but every step he took he was getting nervous, very nervous. He was going to knock but decided to simply surprise her.

He swing opened the door and yelled, 'SURPRISE!' to find her and about five of her friends doing each other's nails.

'AHHHHH!' They all yelled. After they all calmed down, Brooke starred at him in disbelief.

"He's here. Am I dreaming?" She thought as she closed her eyes and opened them again to only find her Broody standing near the door frame. Now, all of her friends were starring back and forth from him to her, wondering who the hell he was.

'Lucas…' She said quietly and ran to him to give him a huge hug. He was surprised at first, but was only glad to have his Cheery back in his arms. They stayed in each other's arms for a while until one of Brooke's friends interrupted their silence.

'So you're the famous Lucas she writes to everyday.' She said. Lucas and Brooke turned around laughing, arms still around each other.

'I see that she has talked about me.' He said and smirked.

'You are all she talks about!' Said another girl.

'Oh really?' He said as he looked over to Brooke. She blushed slightly and didn't say a thing. Everyone stayed in silence again.

'As much fun as this is,' Said one of her friends with sarcasms, 'We have to go and call us with the details.' She continued and they all left behind her leaving Lucas and Brooke alone in her room with a pile of nail polish everywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the reviews:D_

****

**Chapter 10**

Lucas had been on the plane for a while now. It was good for him because he was able to escape Tree Hill's drama for a while and do what he is best known for, brooding. He thought about everything from Nathan to Brooke to HCM. He hadn't taken his pills in a while now and couldn't start now since he had no job to pay for them. So this was his situation; if he doesn't take his pills he loses everything around him, Brooke, his mom, Haley, Nathan, even basketball. If he takes his pills he only loses Basketball. The only thing was that basketball is his life. What life would he want to give up?

Finally the plane landed and he got his luggage and took a taxi. He got a letter from his bag and read the address written on it. '1829 Martion Street.' The taxi driver nodded and he arrived to a big house. He paid the taxi driver and got out.

He headed to the door and rang the doorbell. Right away he was greeted by who he assumed to be Brooke's mom.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I came to see Brooke, Brooke Davis?"

"Ok, she is in her room. Who are you?"

"Lucas, I don't know if you heard…"

'Oh well welcome Lucas. Brooke has told us so much about you. You live in Tree Hill right?'

"Yes, yes I do."

"Ok, well you can go up in her room, it is to the left and her door is red for some odd reason. She requested it to be red.'"She laughed and left. Lucas smiled. "That is so Brooke." He thought. He was so excited to see her, but every step he took he was getting nervous, very nervous. He was going to knock but decided to simply surprise her.

He swing opened the door and yelled, "SURPRISE!" to find her and about five of her friends doing each other's nails.

"AHHHHH!!" They all yelled. After they all calmed down, Brooke starred at him in disbelief.

"He's here. Am I dreaming?" She thought as she closed her eyes and opened them again to only find her Broody standing near the door frame. Now, all of her friends were starring back and forth from him to her, wondering who the hell he was.

"Lucas…" She said quietly and ran to him to give him a huge hug. He was surprised at first, but was only glad to have his Cheery back in his arms. They stayed in each other's arms for a while until one of Brooke's friends interrupted their silence.

"So you're the famous Lucas she writes to everyday." She said. Lucas and Brooke turned around laughing, arms still around each other.

"I see that she has talked about me." He said and smirked.

"You are all she talks about!" Said another girl.

"Oh really?" He said as he looked over to Brooke. She blushed slightly and didn't say a thing. Everyone stayed in silence again.

"As much fun as this is,'"Said one of her friends with sarcasms, "We have to go and call us with the details." She continued and they all left behind her leaving Lucas and Brooke alone in her room with a pile of nail polish everywhere.

Once all of Brooke's friends left, she hugged Lucas again. "I'm so glad you're here." She whispered in his ear.

"Me too Pretty girl, me too." He hugged her tighter. She pulled away, but kept her arms around his neck, while he kept his around her waist.

Brooke looked into his eyes and couldn't help but feel safe. Every time she saw him or read his words, he made all of her worries go away. Something only he has the power to do.

"Lucas…" She started, "I've been thinking this summer---"

"Me too." Lucas cut her off, slightly afraid of what she was going to say. Whenever she talked seriously, it would meant he would either have to comfort her from her insecurities or she would want the answer for a question from him, weather or not he was willing to give it.

"Let me finish," she said calmly, and Lucas nodded. They both went to sit on the edge of her bed and she started fiddling with the end of her shirt, something she always did when she was nervous and/or scared. "I've been thinking and I really don't…want to mess this up. What I'm feeling with you…has been so…wonderful, that I can't even describe it in words." She paused, and took a deep breath, "One thing I can say though is, I love you Lucas Eugene Scott." She looked at him expecting for him to say something but he only stared at his hands. She couldn't understand, they had already told each other they love each other and she knew it was pretty silly for her to do a whole speech about it, but she just wanted to make sure he knew. Why wasn't he saying something? She was also slightly surprised he didn't react when she used his middle name. She started panicking. "I know we have already told and written each other that we love each other but I just wanted to tell you like this. I am sorry if I just sprang this on you and if you are not ready for this than that is okay…" She was silently hoping he would interrupt her but he just looked at his hands. Tears were threatening to spill from her brown eyes, but she wasn't going to let him see them. He didn't deserve to. She ran out of the room, grabbed her coat and left her house, not knowing where to go.

Lucas buried his head in his hands and had chickened out again. He promised he wasn't going to, not again but he did. He needed to tell her, she needed to know. He slowly got up and realized how plain her room was. Her walls were a light yellow and she had no painting or poster anywhere. His eyes caught something though. Pictures. Plenty of them near her mirror. He stepped closer to have a better look. There were many of them of Peyton and her, then a few of Nathan and Haley, the cheerleading squad and then one of him. There were quite a few of him, but he wasn't alone, it was pictures and when they had been together at the beginning of the year and also before she left for California. He grabbed one and looked at it. He needed her, she needed him. They looked so happy. He put the picture down and ran out of her house, trying to find her in a town he knew so little about.


	11. Chapter 11

_Heehee, thanks for the reviews everyone. Okay so this is the before last chapter! -sniffs- lol jk. This chapter and the next one are extremely long. So enjoy and please read and review!_

_Jess!_

_xox_

Chapter 11

"BROOKE?!" Lucas yelled, as he ran and ran trying to find her but couldn't. He paused and sat on a nearby bench. He knew he had to stop running if he didn't he would soon end up in a hospital bed, and nobody would want that. He looked up quickly still trying to regain his breathing. He couldn't see her. When he was about to lose all hopes of finding her, he saw something. It was a basketball court. It seemed so much like the Rivercourt. Lucas got up and walked slowly towards it. There he found someone crying on a bench. It was only when he arrived closer did he recognized who it was. He hugged that person, but they pushed him away.

"Lucas…It's okay. You don't love me I understand. Those letters were just fake…" She cried harder. "Just go." She said and turned herself so that her back was facing him.

"Brooke I do love you----"He started.

"Then what was all of that about?" She asked as she got up. Her sadness was turning into anger.

"Brooke before I tell you I love you, I need to tell you something." He said, he expected her to say something. When she realized he was, she spoke.

"I'm listening." She said as her tears subsided a bit.

"You remember when Dan got a heart attack." She nodded. "Well he has this genetic heart condition------"

"Which you got tested for and don't have it." She filled in the blanks. Lucas just looked at his hands.

"Brooke? I have HCM. I haven't told anyone because then I would lose basketball. Back then basketball was my life, but now you are and if it means giving up basketball, so I can live and have a life with you then I will. "He said, as tears formed.

"That's the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me but rewind. Your mom even saw your negative paper. Did they make a mistake in the test?"

Lucas smiled a bit and shook his head." I used Keith's paper."

Brooke nodded and stayed silent for a while. "Was that why you were staying with Dan?" Lucas nodded. "But how did he find out?"

"His doctor told him." Brooke nodded again and sat next to him.

"So who has paid for you medication since you left?" She asked and waited for an answer.

"Nobody." Lucas whispered hoping she didn't hear.

"Lucas…"She paused. "You need to take those medications. I'm sorry if this is a stupid question but could…could you die?"

"Yes I could and it's not a stupid question." He paused and saw Brooke was crying some more. "Brooke I can't afford those pills so I have to stop basketball or else if I do basketball and don't take my pills then there are big chances that I would die." He said and rubbed Brooke's back.

"If you take your pills can you play basketball?" She looks at him straight in the eyes.

"I can, but I would be lacking because the pills make me weak." He answered.

"Oh ok. Come on." She grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Where we going?" He said and chuckled.

"Well, we're going in my car and going to the drugstore to buy your medication." She says as if it is obvious.

"I don't have any money?!"

"I do."

"Brooke I can't ask you-------"

She kisses him to silence him. "You're not asking." She says as they pulled apart.

_

* * *

_

Two weeks later Lucas came back to Tree Hill, but not by himself. He was able to convince Brooke's parents to let her come back. They were now both on the airplane.

"You'll be alright." Brooke said to Lucas who was looking out the window, like she was able to read him and know what he was thinking about.

"I know, I'm just scared that after I tell everyone I have HCM that they won't talk to me or love me anymore." Lucas says as he turned to Brooke. He knew it was bad to say that that but he couldn't help but say it and worry about what was to come.

"Love isn't something they can erase. If they truly love you, they'll support you. She took his hand and squeezed it and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Like you?" He said as a smile played on his lips.

"Like me." She says and grinning and he bends down and kisses her. "Mmmm…Want to go for a bathroom break?" She asks him and raises her eyebrow.

Lucas looks around a bit. "Let's go." He says still holding onto Brooke's hand. They both get up and get in the bathroom without anyone seeing them. They lock the door…

Most of the plane ride was spent in the bathroom, but had to get out since other people needed to go. When they arrived back in Tree Hill they got in a cab, since his mom came to get his car after he left for California. Lucas hadn't told anyone he was coming back and neither did Brooke. They entered his house after paying the cab and grabbing their things and surprisingly nobody was home.

"Um…Ok I thought someone would be here but I guess not." He said frowning, he looked back to Brooke who had a smile and was looking around in the familiar house.

"We could go unpack?" He suggested.

"Urgh…fine, but you're helping with mine." She whined, but it really meant he was going to do all of her unpacking. They both grabbed their stuff and headed towards his room.

"Ok deal." He chuckled and started unpacking…

Half-an-hour later they were almost done and heard a door open. They both looked up and glanced towards each other. Brooke put her things down and went over to him, where he embraced her and kissed her on the head. They both headed towards the kitchen, holding hands. They heard voices and knew it was his mom, Haley and Peyton. When they arrived they all were laughing at something, until they saw them and their faces were completely froze from shock.

"Hi everyone!" Brooke said trying to break the awkward silence. It worked and Karen went running to Karen, while Peyton went to hug Brooke.

"My Boy." Karen sighed, relieved he was back.

"B. Davis, I missed you." Peyton said as she embraced her.

"I missed you too." Brooke whispered back, glad she was back with her friends. Peyton pulled away and looked towards Haley who was just standing their awkwardly.

"Tutorgirl!" Brooke shrieked and Haley instantly smiled. They hugged and Haley went over to Lucas, while Karen hugged Brooke

"Hey buddy." Haley said greeting Lucas.

"Hey you." He said and they also hugged.

"Brooke, so glad to see you." Karen said.

"You too." Soon after, everyone sat down on the table.

"Should I be worried?" Lucas says, which makes everyone pull confused faces. "Come on, I'm sitting here at a table with only girls." He says which makes everyone laugh.

Once the laughter died, Karen turned to Brooke. "So…how did you get to convince your parents to let you come here?" She asked curiously.

"Ask him." Brooke said pointing to Lucas. "I think he got that from you Karen." Everyone laughed and they kept on talking about their summers.

About two hours later, they all said goodbye to Karen and went outside.

"Well, I'm going to go home." Haley said trying to hide her disappointment, with a smile. The only problem was that everyone could see threw her.

"Do you want us to come?" Lucas asked. "Anyways I have to tell you guys something." Everyone eyed him and he gave Brooke a small smile.

"Let's go everyone." Brooke said trying to get everyone attention, so they could go back to her apartment. Soon after everyone agreed but were still curious about what he wanted to tell them. The car ride was pretty silent. Haley and Peyton were in front, while Brooke and Lucas were in back.

"You're going to tell them?" Brooke whispered to Lucas, making sure they couldn't here. Anyways Peyton's radio was too loud.

"Yea. They need to know." He said and kissed Brooke. Haley having perfect timing turned around then.

"Do you-Ewww! Get a room." Haley said in disgusts. Brooke and Lucas pulled away and blushed furiously while Peyton simply laughed.

"Trust me, this is nothing." Peyton said to Haley.

"What? When?" Brooke asked wondering when they had been caught.

"Well a week after Tric, I came over to Lucas' house to get a CD he borrowed. I knocked, but he didn't answer, so I though I would just go get it and leave a note. So I open the door and I see them making out and they are both shirtless, well Brooke had her bra." Peyton explains and laughs at Haley's strange face. Brooke and Lucas blush again embarrassed. They sit in silence some more.

"So…Haley, when is Natey boy coming back from High Flyers?" Brooke asked. She couldn't bare silence, unless she was making out with Lucas.

"In two weeks. I really miss him." Haley whines.

"I'm sure." And everyone can't help but burst into laughter, except for well Haley.

They all arrive at Haley's and Nathan's apartment. Haley unlocks her door and everyone follows her. Haley freezes at her spot seeing two people on her couch.

"Nathan!" Haley shrieks and he let's go of his controller. He gets up and embraces Haley as she comes running in his arms.

"Jake?" Peyton ask in disbelief as she seems him getting up too and smiling at everyone. Lucas and Brooke looked as the couples reunite. They smiled at each other. Everyone was so caught in their worlds that they didn't even realize Brooke was here (at least Jake and Nathan didn't realize). Lucas coughs and finally everyone pulls apart.

"Sorry." Peyton apologizes and wipes off her tears. Tears of happiness.

"Brooke, I see you're back." Nathan says and he gives her a quick hug.

"I see you're back too." Brooke says with a laugh.

"Ok, you are going to have to fill me in here." Jakes interrupts. Everyone laughs and Peyton explains everything to him. A few minutes later he nods his head in understandment. "Oh...Welcome Back." Jakes says and everyone laughs once again.

"You too." She pauses. "Did you get Jenny back?" Brooke asks curiously as they all sit down in the living room.

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "Full custody everything. She's over at my parent's now."

"That's good." Haley says and everyone congrats him. Haley turns to Nathan. "Ok, Nathan not that I'm complaining or anything but why are you here two weeks early?" She asked confused.

"Well, some idiot decided it was fun to put the gym on fire. There was too much damage to be arrange before two weeks, so they let us go." He explained, going to get some beer out of the fridge and offering some to the guys.

About an hour later everyone is talked out and is either almost asleep or leaning on someone. Then Haley jerks her head up.

"Oh I almost forgot. Lucas what did you want to tell us." Everyone sits up straight and looks at him. Brooke gives him a smile and he sits up and leans a bit towards everyone.

"There is something I've been keeping from everyone. I'm not glad that kept that but I needed to accept it before…I could tell anybody else." He pauses and everyone is looking worried and scared, except for Brooke who squeezes his leg, encouraging him to go on and telling him that she is there for him. "As you know Nathan and I got tested for Dan's heart condition. He's got negative. I got negative too… at least that's what I told you. I lied to everyone about that. I got positive for HCM. I'm sorry." He said and he had promised himself he wouldn't cry in front of his friends but he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He brushed them and looked around as everyone stayed silent. Everyone was expecting Brooke to burst into tears or scream or something but she didn't.

"Brooke? You're not mad or anything?" Peyton asked surprised by her best friend's reaction.

"Oh, he told me when we were in California." Brooke said quietly. Everyone is silent not knowing what to say when Haley rushes out the room. Nathan is about to go, but Lucas signals him to sit down and Lucas goes to talk to her, while Brooke answers any questions.

"Hales…"Lucas says softly as he gets on his knees and approaches Haley who is crying and hugging her legs. He tried to embrace her in a hug but she pushes him away.

"Go…away." She says in between her tears. She continues to push him but he doesn't move. She continues for a while, until she fives up and lets him hug her. He rubs her back and she sobs uncontrollably in his chest.

"Is he going to quit the team?" Nathan asks Brooke.

"I think so. The pills have side affects, which causes him to be weak and sluggish. Anyways I don't think Whitey would allow it." She tells him. He shakes his head is disbelief.

"I wonder what Dan is going to say when he hears this." Nathan does a light chuckle.

"He already has." Brooke says and looks down at her hands.

"WHAT?!" Nathan eyes grow slightly big, not believing what he's hearing.

"Why else would you think he was living with Dan? Dan was paying for his medication." Brooke explains and Nathan looks down trying to take in all of the information.

"But he was staying with him because of Jules…" Nathan says.

"He was staying there for both reasons." Brooke states. Nathan nods and all the others stay silent.

"Lucas…are you going to die?" Haley asks worried, after calming down a bit.

"No," he says with a laugh. "Brooke was very generous and is buying my pill, since mom can't afford them." He says seriously.

"Brooke's a keeper, Lucas. Remember that." Haley says and smiles a bit.

"I will." He smiles too.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asks after a short silence.

"Basketball was and still will be a big part of me. I was afraid to lose it, but not anymore. I also didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to think less of me." He explains.

"What changed your mind?" Haley says softly.

"Brooke." He says almost instantly. "You guys, mom, Keith…."He says to complete. He pauses a bit. "I realized that I lose more playing than not playing. If I continue without my pills and die, I will still lose basketball, but also Brooke, you, Nathan, Mom, Keith, Peyton, Jake, Mouth, Skillz and everybody and everything else which matters to me. If I don't play anymore than I only lose basketball and nothing else."

Haley nods. "You already lost Brooke once and you don't want to lose her again." She says understanding. Lucas nods.

"I love her so much Haley." He sighs. "Could you help me with something?" He says turning to Haley.


	12. Chapter 12

_I was so sure I had posted this chapter. So sorry for the wait would have been earlier if I had remembered. This is where it ends though. Hope you like. Please read and review. _

_Jess 3_

**Second part.**

A little bit after Haley and Lucas came back to find everybody watching TV. Lucas goes to sit with Brooke as Haley goes to Nathan reassuring them that everything is alright.

About half-an-hour later. They stop watching TV as the Chinese arrives. They ate and talk some more. Finally when nine came around, Lucas and Brooke said goodbye tired from the plane ride.

"I'm going to tell my mom tonight." He says as they get into his car and turns on the engine.

"That's good Luke. Do you want me there?" She asks, wondering if he needs someone with him to help him.

"Not really. This is something I have to do on my own." Brooke nods understanding and turns on the radio. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol come on.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Brooke momentarily glances over to Lucas and smiles, knowing that she'll be okay.

They arrive to the house and they both go in and find Karen in the living. Brooke says hi and then leaves to go into Lucas' room, to get ready for bed.

Karen can see that Lucas isn't himself. He's standing up and slightly going from side to side. She waits for him to say something but he seems too nervous or bothered that he doesn't.

"Sit down Lucas." She advises. He sits down and takes a deep breath.

"This is it. I can't keep it anymore, after this she will now." Lucas thinks.

"Mom…" He clears his throat, seeing as that little bit came out squeaky. "There's something I need to tell you…"

"Oh no, nothing every good starts with 'There's something I need to tell you'…" Karen thinks concerned.

"I…have HCM." After his words departed from his mouth, he saw Karen was devastated. "I need you." He chokes out.

Karen stands there for a few seconds shocked and quickly goes to embrace her son. They stand there in each other's arms, for what seems like forever, trying to slowly mend their cuts.

Later in the evening, Lucas walks into his room and finds Brooke sound asleep. He smiles as he changes into pajamas. He goes to his bed and puts his arms around Brooke, trying not to wake her up. She moves a bit, but quickly cuddles closer to him. He falls asleep only seconds later, knowing everything will be okay.

The next morning, Brooke wakes up first. She gets up, trying not to wake Lucas up and goes to take a shower. She gets out of the shower in only her towel and goes to Lucas' room where all of her clothes are.

"Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas says as she enters his room.

"Oh my god." Brooke says clutching her chest, while trying to keep her towel on her. "Don't ever scare me like that." Lucas just laughs. He gets up and goes to his closet and takes out something.

"Here." He says handing it to her. "I know you love my big shirts." He says smirking.

She smiles. "Thanks." She says, grabs the shirt and kisses him. She pulls away. "Oh…yea. So how did it go with your mom?" She asks curiously.

"Good, I guess. I told her, cried, she hugged me, said she loves me and then we went to bed." Lucas explains, and Brooke nods.

"I thought you would cry sooner or later, seeing as when you told everyone, you were on the verge of tears." Brooke jokes.

"Hey I was not." Lucas states, but she just laughs. Brooke goes to change near his closet while he goes to go brush his teeth. He comes back and finds her sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Come on, let's go eat." He says as he approaches her.

"No." Brooke says and grabs him by the shirt, brings him down to her level and kisses him.

Lucas kisses her back and he starts leaning on the bed and brings Brooke too, so that she's lying down too.

"You known…" He says in between kisses. "Considering….my mom…might….be….li…like…two…feet-" Lucas continues but is cut off by someone clearing their throat. They both pull away.

"I knew, I shouldn't of had let you in the same room." Karen says and goes back to the kitchen.

"I told you…" Lucas says once she's out of earshot and Brooke laughs again.

Brooke's about to say something but gets cut off. "Come on you two." Karen yells. They both go into the kitchen and find Karen leaning on the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Coffee?" Karen suggests and they both nod.

"Umm…that's so good." Brooke says sipping her coffee. "I swear the coffee in California is crap compared to this." Lucas and Karen chuckle a little.

"So since you two are staying here and-" Karen starts.

"WHAT?! I can stay here?" Brooke exclaims, shocked.

"Yes, Brooke-" Karen starts again but is cut off by Brooke again.

"But-"

"No buts. You're staying here." Karen says firmly but with a smile.

"Thank you Karen." Brooke says.

"Oh man." Lucas grunts.

"Hey!!" Brooke says offended and playfully punches him on the arm. Karen laughs at the two.

Once the laughter dies down, Karen sits down at the table and motions them to sit down too. "So, we are going to need ground rules, since you both have a relationship now."

"Mom." Lucas whines.

"No, Lucas." Karen pauses. "So there will be no sex. I'll let you sleep in the same room together, but no sex. Now I know you too, already have had sex, hence the pregnancy scare last year, so if you do have sex, and I'm not encouraging it, it will be safe sex, got it?" They both nod, uncomfortably. "You will both be home by 11, no negotiations. Understood?" They both nod again. They are all quiet until someone's cell phone rings.

"Oh that mines, sorry." Brooke says as she gets up to answer her phone. "Hello…Oh, hey…yeah, okay…one it is…see you soon." Brooke says into the phone and then closes it. She turns back to the table and sits down.

"Who was it?" Lucas asks curiously.

"Haley. Peyton, her and me are going to the mall later, even if I have a strict budget." Lucas smiles at her.

"That's cool. I guess I'll go and shoot some hoots, with the guys then."

"Be careful Luke." Karen warns him.

"I know mom."

"Well as much fun this is, "Karen says after a while. " I have to go to the Café and check by Tric. Bye." And she heads out the door.

"So…"Brooke says once she's gone.

"So…"

"That was…interesting."

"Yep." Lucas agrees. They continue on drinking their coffees in silence.

"I'm going to go get ready for this afternoon." She says and kisses Lucas softly.

Brooke met Peyton and Haley as planned, an hour later. They had shopped for a really long time and had all their hands full, while Peyton and Haley went to put the bags in the car, Brooke excused herself to the washrooms. Peyton suggested that now was a good time to call Lucas.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Is everything ready?" Haley asks.

"Um…yea almost." Lucas says uncertainly.

"You sound nervous." Haley says with a laugh. "Don't worry, okay? So soon we will be back and I'll drop her off."

"Okay, Thanks again Haley."

"It was fun." Haley says with a smile even if Lucas can't see it. She hangs up.

Lucas turns around, after putting the phone down. They stayed most of their time at Lucas' house, but also went a bit to the Rivercourt. "Thanks for helping guys." He pauses. "So she should be back soon…"

"Yeah, yeah. We get the hint. We're leaving." Nathan says and Lucas laughs.

"You have to tell us all about it. " Jake says and all of his friends leave. Once they're gone, Lucas goes to get changed.

"I had fun tonight." Brooke beams as she looks in the back of her seeing numerous shopping bags.

"You always have fun shopping, Brooke." Haley says for a matter of fact. She smiles at her and looks back on the road.

"True, but it was fun to hang out together, just us…" She pauses, "and…Peyton."

A few minutes later, they arrive over at Lucas' house and Haley puts the car in park. Brooke hurries out and opens the back door as she struggles with all of her bags. She finally manages to get them all and she looks at Haley, who hasn't moved.

"Aren't you gonna come in?" Brooke asks, from the back seat.

"Um…not tonight." She says not looking at Brooke.

"Ah, come on! We could watch a movie; eat ice cream-" Brooke starts suggestions, wanting to spend more time with her.

"I can't Brooke…I'm…um…meeting Nathan later tonight." Haley says quickly, almost stumbling over her worlds.

"Um…Ok." Brooke says shocked and disappointed. "Well, bye." Brooke tries to wave with all the bag that she has in her hands, but it doesn't work. She closes the door and Haley lets out a huge sigh.

"You owe me, Luke." She says to particularly no one as she backs out of the parking lot.

Brooke walks over to the door and struggles taking out keys, Karen left her.

"Why is Haley acting so weird?" She thinks. Quickly those thoughts go away as she opens the door and she puts all of her bags down in the corner.

Lights barely on, but just enough to show where to go. A few candles here and there and a scent so intoxicating that you could die from such a beautiful scent. Brooke is can't speak, she is so thrown. This was really not something she expected. Words can't even describe what she is feeling right now. A soft music starts to play.

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

_My bones ache, my skin feels cold_

_And I'm getting so tired and so old_

_The anger swells in my guts_

_And I won't feel these slices and cuts_

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_Cause I need you to look into mine  
_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_  
_She hears footsteps coming towards her and she already knows who it is. He appears in a nice suit, looking fresh and clean. Not that he doesn't usually, but there was just something different with how he was today. She comes closer and closer to her and shows her a dozen of beautiful roses.

_  
Get up, get out, get away from these liars_

_Cause they don't get your soul or your fire_

_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine_

_And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_

_Every minute from this minute now_

_We can do what we like anywhere_

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_Cos I need you to look into mine_

"You did all of this for me?" Brooke whispers, getting teary. This was the most wonderful thing anyone had made for her.

"Yes." Was all Lucas could answer. Brooke cups his face and kisses him softly. A kiss so fill with passion and love. So wonderful, that all they see is each other. It was perfect. Both of them knew there was no such thing as perfect, but to them this was the perfect moment. There wasn't any other word to describe how they felt right now, this second.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

"I love you." She says as they pull apart, but they keep their foreheads touching, just wanting to feel close to each other.

"I love you too." He says as they both close their eyes, enjoying the moment. Lucas takes a deep breath and takes her hand. "Come on. There's more." He smiles as she is shocked again.

He brings her to his room where there is a small table, with two chairs and candles in the middle of the table. Brooke gasps as she sees it. There is tasty smelling food on the plates, which just makes both of them just want to go over there and eat.

He smiles at her as he goes around and moves her chair, so she is able to sit in. He then goes to the other side and seats himself.

"Mmm…my favorite!" Brooke says excited as she looks down at her plate. Roast beef and cheese and bacon pasta. Lucas chuckles.

"Bon Appetite." Lucas tries to say in French, but totally misses which makes Brooke laugh. He bends down to his side and grabs a paper bag.

"Lucas…something else?" She asks in disbelief. He smiles and takes out a bottle of champagne. He pops open the bottle and the cork goes all the way to the other side of the room, which makes them both burst into laughter once again.

He lifts his glass and she follows in suit. "To us! " He says happily.

"Cheers." She responds and they both take a small sip of their drink.

Soon after dinner ended and they were practically full. Now they were both cuddled on the bed, enjoying being with each other and talking.

"So this would be why Haley was acting so weird?!" Brooke says to Lucas with an amused smile. He chuckles and nods. He kisses the side of her head as she nestles even more into his arms.

"Thank you." She pauses. "For tonight and for everything. For not giving up on me when I left and…" Brooke drifts into silence and smiles at him as he smiles back. They both stay silent for a few minutes.

"Go look into your night table drawers." He whispers to her and she goes to see confused. Her back to Lucas.

She opens the drawer and sees nothing. "Um…nothing's in there." She says even more confused. She looks back to Lucas but he's not there. She looks around and finds him behind her.

"I know." He says. He reaches down and leans on one knee as he gets a red velvet box out of his pocket. He opens it and Brooke gasps. It's a simple but beautiful ring, with simply one diamond in the middle. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small.

"Brooke, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I constantly think about you, actually scratch that, I…always think about you. You make me want to be on your side every second of my life. You make me feel wonderful inside and I hope you feel the same. I know we're still young, so this is an engagement ring but we don't have to get married now. It could be in a year or five, I don't care. All I want to do is be with you. So…Brooke Penelope Davis will you do me the honors of marrying me?" He asks and he could already see tears in her eyes.

"Why do you have to have such a good way with words?!" She says chuckling slightly. She takes a deep breath. "Of course Lucas. I would love to marry you." She smiles and he takes her hand.

"May I?" He asks. Brooke nods and he put the rings on her finger. He gets up and kisses Brooke. The kiss lasted until they couldn't breath anymore. They both lay down on the bed, arms wrapped around each other, exchanging soft kisses every now and then.

End!


End file.
